My Heart Will Go On
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: After Baron learns of Louise's death, he locks himself in the guest room at Lune's castle and he won't let anyone in. When Charisse comes, he lets her in and they talk together. What will happen? Rated for angst! A little bit of Baron/OC, Haru/Machida, Lune/Yuki, and Baron/Louise!


My Heart Will Go On

_**A/N: After receiving news of Louise's untimely death, Baron barricades himself in his makeshift room at King Lune's castle, ignoring the outside world until Haru, Machida, and Charisse comes to help him. What happens?**_

__Numbness filled Baron's body as he sat in the chair of his makeshift room at King Lune's. He was thinking back to the news that Lune had relayed to him concerning Louise, his soul mate. _I'm so sorry to tell you this, _was Lune's words, _but I've learned that Louise has perished while trying to escape the Black Cat. _When Baron heard the news, he felt like his world was coming out from under him. He couldn't cry, couldn't think, couldn't breathe. All he could do was collapse to the ground and let shudders of grief overtake his body. Through the mist of pain, he heard Lune calling his name but he just couldn't answer back so the new Cat King called for a doctor.

It turned out that nothing was wrong with him but he was just suffering a great shock and he was grieved the most horribly. That night, that horrible night, Baron stayed with Lune and Yuki at the castle and allowed them to care for him. Finally, he began weeping but he was immediately comforted by the king and queen. He didn't want comfort, though. He just wanted to grieve and cry as much as he wanted to without anyone asking if he was okay. Instead of getting weary or slumbering, Baron stayed up all night, pacing his room as thoughts and memories flurried through his mind. Even though he was so emotionally, physically, and psychologically exhausted, he couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard he tried.

He rested himself on the bed in his room and let the tears flow from his eyes, sobbing without restraint or fear of being heard. A strident cry escaped his lips and he began crying like his heart had broken. What could he do knowing that he would never see his _liebe _again? Why oh why did it hurt so badly? He was a strong cat who could keep the lid on his emotions when need be but why was he losing all of his control now? It felt as though his heart had been crushed into pieces like broken porcelain. Nothing could heal this wound now…nothing at all…

"Baron?" he heard Yuki's anxious voice from outside his door. "Are you alright? Can I come in?"

He didn't answer and he heard the knob of his door rattle but he didn't move to open it. In fact, he locked the door a few hours prior just so he could keep everyone out. He didn't want to face anyone…not now…not when they could see him in his vulnerable state. The Baron Humbert von Jikkigen they knew was a strong, collected Creation who could face adversity head-on. He didn't want anyone to see him like this…

"Please, Baron," he heard Yuki beg, "let me in. We want to help you. Please let us in." He could hear the desperation in her voice but he didn't make a move to open the door.

"Louise…" he whispered, feeling pain settle in his chest. "_Tut mit Leid_…"

"Baron," it was Lune now, "please let us in. We want to help you. We can't help you if you don't talk to us…"

"_Geh weg_," was Baron's hoarse reply. "_Laß mich! Laß_ _mich in Ruhe!_" He knew that the rulers couldn't understand him but he didn't care. He made his point across.

"We don't understand what you're saying, Baron," said Yuki anxiously. "Please tell us what you mean."

"Go away!" Baron finally snapped. "Leave me alone! Just leave me alone!" He couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted to be left alone.

He heard silence so that meant the two had left him be like he requested.

…

"We must do something, love," said Yuki as soon as the two royals went back to their room. "We can't let him suffer like this."

Lune sighed and pressed a paw to his temples, looking older than his actual age. "I agree with you, Yuu-chan," he said quietly. "But what can we do? He won't open the door to Muta or Toto. Besides Muta is a criminal and Toto can't enter the Cat Kingdom…"

Suddenly, a thought crossed Yuki's mind and she looked at her husband seriously. "There are a few who can cross my mind…" she said gravely. "There's Haru and Charisse. You know that the both of them care for Baron a lot. He'll let them in…"

Lune nodded, considering this. "I'll pay a visit to them, dear," he replied, placing a paw on his wife's shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll be able to get Baron through this."

"I'm not worried," she whispered, pressing her lips to Lune's. "I have confidence in you."

The two exchanged a smile and got into bed together, thinking of what will happen the next day.

…

The next morning, Charisse was woken up by the sound of scratching on her window and she sat up, looking around dazedly. She blinked and looked to her window, seeing a familiar-looking odd-eyed cat that piqued her interest. It was Lune, the new Cat King from the Cat Kingdom, but what was he doing there? Without hesitation, she got out of bed, opened the window, and let the cat in. He hopped onto her bed and sat eloquently (for a cat).

"King Lune," said Charisse, smoothing her hair, "may I ask what you're doing here? I mean, don't you have a kingdom to run?" She smiled a bit as she said that.

"Yuki's taking care of things," he answered hastily, "but I need to speak with you about a matter of great import."

"Well it must be important if you have to wake me up at eight-thirty in the morning," was Charisse's smart remark. "What is it?"

Lune's eyes glazed over with sadness and he looked down to Charisse's wrinkled sheets. "Baron needs your help, Miss Charisse. He's been placed into shock and he needs you."

"Wait a minute!" cried Charisse, sitting on her bed in a hurry. "What's happened?"

Lune sighed patiently. "Baron's old fiancée perished a few days ago," he explained sorrowfully, "and he's grieving. He won't let anyone come into the room; he doesn't eat; he doesn't sleep. We're getting worried about him, Miss Charisse."

Charisse nodded in understanding. "I understand," she whispered sadly, eyes dimming considerably. "I'll go to the Cat Kingdom with you, King Lune. Baron's my friend, and I need to make sure he's okay."

"Thank you, Miss Charisse," he said quietly. "That means a lot to me and my wife. I'll take you to the Kingdom now."

"But I need to get dressed and showered and…" she protested. She didn't want anyone or anything to see her when she hadn't showered and brushed her hair.

"Don't worry," he replied, smiling slightly. "I'll have some maids help you with a bath and hair washing."

"Gee, thanks," she said in a strained tone. She really didn't want cats taking care of her bathing but she couldn't refuse Lune's kindness.

Lune nodded and summoned a portal for her. "I'll meet with both you and Haru later. Please walk through the portal and you'll be delivered safely to my castle."

Charisse nodded once and sprinted into the portal, allowing the magic to sweep her away to the Cat Kingdom.

…

After arriving, Charisse got taken to a metal tub and the water was filled with warm water. She stripped of her clothes and stepped into the water slowly. Her sore muscles screamed out in relief when she sat down and she let out a hiss of bliss. It felt so good to have such a nice bath and the water was so warm and soothing. She dunked her head underwater to get her hair wet and went to reach for the shampoo but then it was taken out of her hands by a pair of paws. She looked up and saw a cat maid lathering her paws up with the soap. The cat massaged the shampoo in Charisse's locks of hair and scrubbed until Charisse dunked under the water again to rinse her hair out.

Finally, the smiling cat maid lathered conditioner in Charisse's hair and the girl dunked to rinse out the soap. After cleaning herself, Charisse stepped out of the tub and wrapped herself in a towel. She found a pair of clothing provided for her by Yuki and she dried herself so she could get dressed immediately. She slid the white dress on and plaited her hair to make herself look presentable. Then she ran out of the bathroom to find Yuki and Haru so she could see the Baron. She had to do something.

She found the queen and Haru and her boyfriend, Machida, standing in front of a bedroom door looking disturbed. When she walked up, her face melted into concern and she approached the door silently. She looked over at the three for inquiry and got her answer by the sorrowful expressions on her friends' faces.

"I tried to talk to him," said Haru sadly. "Machida tried to talk to him but it's no use. He won't open the door."

"Let me try," whispered Charisse. "If he doesn't open the door, I'll break it down." Then she spoke to the Baron through the door. "Baron, it's me, Charisse, please open the door. I wanna talk to you."

She heard movement and then a click from the doorknob— Baron had unlocked the door. Hesitantly, Charisse opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind her. When she looked around, she hardly believed that the Baron had been staying in this room. A few books were knocked off the bookshelf, an empty water glass laid broken on Baron's bedside table, and the curtains weren't drawn, giving off darkness in the room. She looked over to the bed and her jaw fell open. Baron, who looked so inebriated and dazed, lay in the bed, unmoving. When she looked at him, she hardly believed that it was the same dapper cat she met months ago.

"Baron," she said gently, approaching the bed slowly. "Are you okay?"

"_Nein…nein…_" he mumbled feverishly, pulling the comforter over his body.

Sighing, Charisse sat down on the side of his bed and placed a hand on his back even though it was hidden by the comforter. She felt him trembling and she knew he was crying. It was so weird to imagine the Baron crying because he was normally so strong and proud but it was understandable because he lost someone he loved dearly. For once, Charisse didn't know what to say or do to help him. What could she do?

"I'm so sorry, Baron," she whispered gently, rubbing his back. "I don't know what to say besides that."

"Charisse…" she heard Baron say her name weakly, feebly and she looked at him piteously.

"What is it?" she asked gently. "Do you want me to leave?" She got up to leave but then a strong hand grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back firmly.

"Stay," he simply said, pulling the covers back so he could look at her.

Charisse stared at him, taking in his appearance, and almost gasped from sadness. Instead of looking so sharp and dignified, Baron's fur was mussed and his suit was wrinkled. His usually-cheerful green eyes were full of grief and tears and red-rimmed. He looked so tired and vulnerable that Charisse didn't know how to respond.

"Oh, Baron…" she sighed, shaking her head slightly in pity. "What has happened to you?"

He ignored her question. "Louise is gone," he croaked sadly. "_Fort_…_abgestorben_…"

Charisse blinked in confusion because she didn't understand the foreign phrases Baron said but the tone of his voice said it all.

"Baron, I can't understand what you're saying," she said quietly, taking his hand in hers. "Please tell me what you're saying. I don't speak German."

"Gone…dead…" he nearly wept as he translated the phrases for her.

"I'm sorry, Baron," she whispered again. "Truly, I am…I wish I could take her place if I could…"

"_Nein!_" The sharpness in Baron's voice made her jump slightly. "_Schweig davon!_"

Because he spoke harshly in a different language, Charisse fell silent and her eyes widened in shock. The Baron she knew never lost his composure like that but boy, was he mad!

"Okay, okay," said Charisse, trying to pacify him. "I don't understand what you just said but I'll shut up."

"Don't speak of that," replied Baron sharply, looking and sounding uncharacteristically angry. "I do not wish of you to die, and don't you ever wish it either!"

"I'm sorry," she amended, holding her hands up. "I didn't mean to make you mad but when we talk, can you speak in English? I don't understand German…"

As soon as the anger came, Baron calmed considerably and went back to moping. "Yes," he whispered sadly, sitting up Indian style. "I didn't mean to snap at you, Charisse. I'm truly sorry…"

"No, no," said Charisse quickly. "I understand. You have a right to be unhappy. King Lune told me what happened and he told me to come here to try and help you. I can't help you if you don't talk to me. Please, if it's not too much, tell me about your Louise."

"The artisan who created me," started Baron as steadily as he could, "made me and Louise as companions, lovers, spouses. We were destined to be together forever and we were going to get married but then one day, she got taken by the Black Cat, an evil magician. I never saw her again but I never lost hope that I would see her again. We had been separated for over sixty years and I only heard bits and pieces of Louise until King Lune told me that she…died trying to escape the Black Cat's grasp. The Cat Army captured the Black Cat and executed him but not before he told Lune that he killed Louise. I loved her so much. I'll never see her again…" Tears soaked Baron's furry cheeks as he ended his narration with his voice choking up.

Tears slowly ran down Charisse's cheeks as she stared at the Baron piteously. It must have been so horrible…being separated from the one you loved and finding out she was dead when you had high hopes in seeing her again. Charisse swiped her tears away and grabbed Baron's trembling hands in hers.

"Oh, Baron…" she whispered tearfully. "That's so horrible…"

He nodded in agreement but said nothing because he feared that his tears would prevent him from doing so. Instead, he rested his weary head on Charisse's chest and sobbed into her dress front like a lost child. Silently, Charisse wrapped her arms around Baron and rocked him back and forth like she was soothing a sobbing baby. She couldn't say anything because she wasn't sure if she could trust her voice while crying.

What felt like hours later, the two sat together hugging, crying, and talking quietly. Baron treasured the comfort he was receiving from Charisse because she didn't speak like the others did. She didn't have to lie to him by telling him everything would be okay or that he would move on. They rarely spoke but the hugs and crying was enough for them.

"Thank you, Charisse," said Baron after another crying spell.

"For what?" she asked, wiping her eyes.

"For being here for me," he replied. "For helping me. You really didn't have to."

Charisse smiled slightly because he was sounding like himself again. "I know I didn't have to," she said, "but I wanted to. You helped me when I needed help so I'm returning the favor. We're even."

"I didn't realize we were keeping score," teased Baron weakly, stroking Charisse's hair.

"We're not," replied Charisse teasingly. "Baron, there is another reason I came to your aid." She now sounded serious.

"And what reason is that?" asked Baron in a steady voice.

"I love you," she said point blank. "The timing is lousy but I realized that we could lose our loved ones any day so I had to get it out. I'm sorry if this is bad timing for you but if you don't love me, I'll still remain your friend."

"Thank you," he whispered gently, placing his hand on hers. "Thank you for your honesty. Right now, romance seems pretty thin but when I feel well enough to open my heart again, I will gladly accept you into my arms."

Charisse smiled and wrapped her arms around Baron. "That's all I ask for," she whispered back, hugging him tightly.

Baron nodded and said, "Let's go, Charisse. I need to see Haru and Machida so they know that I haven't died in my sleep."

The two exchanged a small smile and walked out of the room, hand in hand. When they opened the door, Baron was ambushed by a hug from Haru. He respectfully returned it and shook Machida's hand gently before giving Charisse a hug. Everything was okay now. No more tears or angst.

…

A week later, King Lune held a memorial for Louise and everyone cried while the priest gave the testimony. Baron and Charisse sat next to each other holding hands and wore black to commemorate Louise. Now clean and dignified again, Baron wore a black suit with a tail-coated jacket and he even cried in a dignified way. Charisse wore a black knee length dress and leaned against Baron as she wept into his jacket. She couldn't help it because even though she didn't know Louise, she sounded like a wonderful cat. Baron rubbed her back gently and went up to give his testimony for Louise after the priest was done.

"Louise and I were soul mates," he started in a steady voice. "We were made for one another and I always have and always will love her. I will miss her every day but the memory of her will always be with me. I hope wherever she is that it is a good place because she deserves it. She was kind and loving to everyone she knew and I was lucky to have met her and spent time with her. Despite of all the sadness and grief I feel, I feel better knowing that she is not in pain anymore. She imparted me the gift of love and I know she will want me to be happy always.

"Where is this gift of love many of you will ask? Well I have an answer. It resides in the form of my lovely friend Charisse. She comforted me and helped me through the trying time I had when I found out of Louise's death. I know that Louise will always be part of me forever but I am fortunate to have a dear friend like Charisse to catch me if I ever fall. You truly are the best, dear girl. Thank you."

After speaking, Baron was about to sit down but then he was surprised by Charisse standing up and walking up to the platform to stand with him. She turned and addressed the crowd in a steady voice even though she was crying.

"Humbert is one of my dearest friends," she said heavily, "and when I heard that he lost someone close to his heart, I felt like dying on the spot because I could almost feel him aching from the pain. Instead of giving you a long speech, like accustomed, I've decided to sing a song that many of you cats won't know but I'm sure Haru and Machida know it."

The cat band began playing the song she mentioned and tears welled up in Haru's eyes when she realized it was "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion. Charisse grabbed the microphone from the stand and began singing in a pure, sweet voice.

_"Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you,_

_That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on…_

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on…"_

The music swelled and everyone in the kingdom listened attentively as Charisse resumed the beautiful song.

"_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on…"_

Charisse locked eyes with Humbert as the music began swelling even more and she began crying as she hit the lovely last verse of the song.

"_You're here,_

_There's nothing I fear,_

_And I know that my heart will go on,_

_We'll stay forever this way,_

_You are safe in my heart and,_

_My heart will go on and on." _

While she sang the lovely end, she noticed that there wasn't a dry eye in the castle. Everyone was crying but that meant that they enjoyed the beauty of the song and mourned the loss of a wonderful cat. After she was done, Charisse walked down to Humbert and gave him a tight hug. The words of the song were true though. Everyone's heart went on even though someone near and dear had died but that only meant that you had to cherish them more. Despite the grief and sadness, a light of hope shined in Humbert and Charisse that in time they would love together forever.

_**A/N: Sad story, huh? I'm sorry if it makes anyone cry. I never cry while writing because it takes a lot for me to cry. The only time I do cry when writing a story is when I already am crying. Please leave nice comments! Have a good day!**_


End file.
